


El diario de Goten: Mi primer día en mi nuevo cole!

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Goten - Freeform, Innocence, Omorashi, Pee, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	1. Chapter 1

Querido diario:

Que bien me lo he pasado hoy! Hoy fue mi primer día en el curso de niños de 4 a 5 años de Educación Infantil en mi nuevo cole. Me encantó! Es muy bonito, mi profesora es muy buena y bonita, y mis compañeros son muy amigables! Además, también me encanta porque... podemos ir desnuditos! Al parecer, me enteré que mi mami le dijo a mi hermanito Gohan que era porque querían dejarnos "experimentar con nuestros cuerpos", o algo por el estilo. No entiendo muy bien lo que eso significa, la verdad. Pero, en fin, me lo pasé muy bien! Al principio, estaba un poco cortadillo y tímido, pero como todos los niños y niñas tenían el culito, la pilila o el chochete al aire, se me quitó la timidez rapidamente. Además, mis compañeros y la profe me alabaron porque decía que tenía un culito muy blandito y achuchable y una pilila muy bonita y adorable! (Además, creo que comparado con los demás niños, yo soy el que la tengo más grandecita, jeje... Mi pilila es la mejor!).

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que lo pasé mal. Después del recreo, nos pusieron una peli de dibujos animados en clase, y, mientras la veíamos, me entraron muchas ganas de hacer un pipí. Se me había olvidado hacer pipí durante el recreo! Oh oh...

 

Continuará... (porque Goten paró un momentito de escribir porque le entraron ganas de hacer pipí otra vez...)


	2. Chapter 2

Por dónde iba? Ah sí! Tenia pipí!! Qué podía hacer? Mi mamá me había dicho que si me entraban ganas de ir al baño, se lo dijera a la profe, pero no queŕia molestarla! Pero, por otro lado, me estaba haciendo pipí! No quería tener un accidente delante de mis compañeros!  
Mientras pensaba, una compañera mía, llamada Elisa, me preguntó, al verme mover mucho las piernas y manosearme mucho mi pilila, que si tenía ganas de hacer pis. Yo le respondí, timidamente, que sí. Al ver mi carita de desesperación, me aconsejó que se lo dijera a la profe, que no la molestaría. Así que me armé de valor, me levanté de mi pupitre con las manos tocándome la pilila, y me dirigí a la profesora para decirle que me necesitaba ir al lavabo a hacer pipí! Ella, cariñosamente, me llevó cogiéndome de una mano (porque con la otra estaba manoseándome mi cosita, jeje...) al baño. Allí, ante el primer váter que había (ya no podía aguantarme más el pipí, que se me salía!), me puso delante de él, me sujetó la pilila y, finalmente, relajándome (y tirándome algún que otro pedete... menos mal que a la profe no le importó!), empecé a hacer un gran chorrito de pipí! Ayyy, por fin, que gustirrinín! Finalmente, cuando terminé, la profe cogió papel higiénico y me secó las gotitas de pipí que salían todavía de mi pilila, me dio un besito en la frente (que yo le devolví! :D) y me devolvió de vuelta a la clase para que terminara de ver la peli. Que profesora más buena tengo! Me encanta mi cole!! :D


End file.
